


we'll hold each other soon

by afluffykiwi



Series: the bitter birdflash chronicles [3]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, CPR, Drowning, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Timeskip Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 00:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6172513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afluffykiwi/pseuds/afluffykiwi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin sounded absolutely terrified and Wally’s head snapped to the side at the sound of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we'll hold each other soon

Wally hated water.

The hatred really started festering after Cheshire had nearly drowned him, and it had only grown worse over the years. It wasn’t something he’d talk about- especially since Artemis had nearly drowned a handful of times as well and she was just  _ fine _ .

He hated it now, as he was dangled over the edge of a bridge. A superbaddie’s fist clenched into the spandex covering his back. And if that wasn’t bad enough, a heavy weight was tied to his ankles, pulling him down and putting serious strain on his ankles and knees. Wally knew exactly how he got here. He was stupid and careless and all the times he thought he should die for it had caught up to him. He got knocked out and woke up staring down death.

He didn’t want to die like this. And he didn’t dare struggle or do anything that might make them drop him. He knew he was doomed no matter what but he still wanted to try. He didn’t know what they were waiting for- maybe for when he was completely scared out of his mind?

_ “Kid!” _

Oh no.

Robin sounded absolutely terrified and Wally’s head snapped to the side at the sound of it. He tried to look over his shoulder as much as he could, to get a glimpse of his boyfriend, the love of his life. One more time, he just needed to see him one more time.

“Rob-” He gasped out and then his stomach was flying into his throat as the rest of his body dropped down.

The weight around his ankles made the descent so much faster, and with his throat locked up he couldn’t even scream. Part of him was thankful for that- he didn’t want anyone to know he was scared. Hitting the water hurt like a bitch and the way the water surged around him- that pressure? Knocked him right out. He wasn’t aware of his lungs taking in heaps of water, of the way his body spasmed fruitlessly, of the way bubbles slipped from open mouth and nose. The weight hit the bottom of the river and his limp body swayed in the current.

~

This had to be the second worst day of Dick’s life. The moment the target let go of Wally, Dick was grappling down the side of the bridge, breath stuck in his throat and blocking a wail of anguish. He ripped his cape off and stuck a rebreather in his mouth, birdarang firmly stuck in his hand as he dived into the water.

He swam quickly, finding the last of Wally’s bubbles a ways down and he followed the assumed path they took down. He ignored the pressure and the cold, his only focus his boyfriend. He had to save him. He had to.

He finally, finally found him, and his heart dropped at the sight of him. Body limp and eyes half open and empty- dead. Dead dead dead dead dead  _ no _ -

Dick cut him loose and swam them up to the surface as fast as his legs could take them; arm wound tight around Wally’s chest. He broke the surface and spat out the rebreather, dragging the other boy up the shore until they were a safe ways away before setting him down onto the ground. He turned Wally onto his back, dropping to his knees beside him.

Went through the motions of CPR, his mind detaching from the situation. His autopilot was good enough- probably better now that his emotions weren’t in the way. This was just too horrifying, too unreal. He couldn’t lose another person that he loved.

~

Wally came to as  his body pitched forward, chest constricting in as it forced a crapton of water from his lungs. He gasped, loud and painful as he fell back, hands coming up to claw at his chest and throat as he coughed up more water, eyes wide and rolling about in his head.  _ ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod- _

When hands covered his own, his mind snapped from its panic, and he was able to focus his gaze on the person beside him. Robin looked like a half-drowned rat- hair soaked and sticking to his face and lips blue as he shivered. He guessed he couldn’t have looked much better, like a fully drowned rat, probably.

“Ro-” He croaked and his boyfriend’s face crumpled, hands squeezing his tight. 

Dick yanked him up, arms coming around him to squeeze him close to his chest, freeing one hand to lace its fingers into wet hair.

He could feel the younger boy trembling against him, hear the soft sniffles and quiet thank you’s. And it made his already sore chest hurt. It was nice to hear how much Dick cared, but he felt awful for scaring him so bad.

“I was so scared.” He rasped. “I should’a known you’d save me.”

The boy stayed quiet and held him closer, burying his face in Wally’s hair. 


End file.
